1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to reflective films and, particularly, to an article having a metal dielectric reflective film.
2. Description of Related Art
Reflective films have been extensively applied to articles to enhance the reflectivity of the articles. However, reflection wavelength range of current reflective films is unsatisfactorily wide, such as 400 nm to 650 nm, resulting in colorful reflection.
Therefore, an article having the metal dielectric reflective film which can overcome the above-described problems is desirable.